We propose the acquisition of a console capable of both magnetic resonance spectroscopy and imaging, using an existing magnet, for in vivo studies. The instrument will be used for studies of heart, brain, gut, and tumors in small animals (principally rats) as well as for development of new magnetic resonance methodologies.